Miracles Happen
by flashpenguin
Summary: Epilogue to the "Soul Search Series". It's the big day for Emily & Dave. Each one will get an unexpected visitor who will reveal important information that will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**The epilogue to the "Soul Search Series". It's the big day for Emily and Dave. As each one prepares for their walk down the aisle, they will get a surprise visit from an unlikely source who will change their life and their day with never before revealed information. **_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Song prompt: Miracles Happen by Myra**_

* * *

**Miracles Happen**

A small army seemed to have invaded the bride's antechamber. Emily tried to get her thoughts together, but gave up. She found it easier to let everyone do the work since they had done all the planning. She was merely the spectator. A spectator at her own wedding.

From the moment she announced that she and Dave were getting married along with the arrival of a bundle of joy, the wheels were set in motion to make sure the day went off without a hitch. Pen was more than eager to take charge and give Emily the best wedding possible. As secretive with the nuptial details as she was with her hacking skills, Emily could only imagine what the reception was going to look like although the vision of papier mache bells and garland hanging from the ceiling danced in her head.

On the day she was to buy her dress, a familiar face walked thru the doors of the BAU. Jennifer! Emily was so happy to see her best friend that she burst into tears. Embarrassed at her public display of affection, she blamed it on hormones. Jen replied she knew the feeling.

Together they caught up on news as they shopped and bought everything Em was going to need for the big day and even bigger night. JJ confessed to what happened between her and Dave and wanted to know if there were any hard feelings. How could there be when Jen confirmed everything Dave had told her? At that moment, Emily felt that her life was finally coming full circle.

Now the big day had arrived and even though Emily had yet to walk down the aisle, she was already exhausted. Between her hair getting done, to the application of make-up, Emily swore she must have seen no less than twenty hands…which was perplexing because she wasn't sure she even knew twenty people- much less twenty women- personally. Probably friends of JJ and Pen.

Suddenly she wanted her bouquet. She didn't know why, but she wanted something she could hold on to and call her own while the rest of the day was ripped from her control. But she couldn't find it. Looking carefully at first, her search became more frantic as the bouquet had mysteriously disappeared. Not that it was anything special- it was just a design Dave had ordered for the big day- but it meant everything to her.

On the verge of tears, Emily felt herself starting to melt down. It was on the tip of her tongue to order everyone out when a familiar voice cut thru the chaos.

"If everyone will leave for a few minutes, I would like to be alone with the bride. We need to have a talk."

Emily felt her stature go erect as the authoritative command bounced off the walls. Quickly and quietly the room emptied.

"So, you decided to take the plunge with the irresistible David Rossi?" the raspy dulcet voice Emily knew so well asked with a laugh in her tone.

"Mother?" Emily blinked. It was impossible that her mother, the Ambassador, was standing in the room. But it was real. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it."

"I managed to rearrange some things on the schedule at the last minute and flew out last night."

"You must be exhausted," Emily threw over her shoulder as she resumed looking for her bouquet. Elizabeth Prentiss watched with amusement as her only daughter flitted from space to space.

"The flight from Canberra was uneventful…until we hit Honolulu…Emily Marie, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Mother, but I can't find my bouquet." Turning around, her petticoats rustled. "Where is it?"

Stepping over to her daughter who was on the verge of tears, Elizabeth laid her hands on Emily's shoulders. "Emily, it's going to be okay. Sit here and I will look for you." Guiding Emily to an empty wingback chair, she made her sit. "Now tell me what it looks like."

Emily brushed a tear away. "I don't know."

"Why the frantic search?"

"Dave had it made for me."

"Ah!" Elizabeth replied in the understanding tone only mothers could do. Eyeing the room, Elizabeth narrowed down the possible places, eliminating them one by one until her eyes fell on the box tucked in the corner by the door. Picking it up, she took it over to her daughter. "I suppose this is what you were looking for."

"Thank you Mother."

"Are you going to open it?" Elizabeth encouraged.

Emily carefully untied the bow and lifted the lid. Biting her lip, the tears streamed from her eyes. Instantly worried, Elizabeth was beside her daughter. "What's wrong?" she asked. Emily could only shake her head. "Emily, I'm your mother; tell me what's wrong? Is this the wrong bouquet?"

"No. It's perfect. He's perfect." Carefully she lifted the bouquet of red, white, and yellow Tulips mixed with Irises.

"Honey, I don't understand," Elizabeth comforted while admiring the uniqueness of the design.

"He really does love me."

"Yes, he does. Very much."

"How do you know?" Emily asked, her tears suddenly stopping with the knowledge that it was a fact that nothing got past the Ambassador.

Elizabeth lifted Emily's face to meet her look. "I know all there is about David Rossi and a man does not go thru that much effort unless he is ready to settle down for good."

Emily swallowed. "What do you know exactly about David Rossi?"

Elizabeth's laugh filled the room. "Emily Marie, I am after all an ambassador with contacts. You think you're the only investigator in the family? I called some close contacts to get me the scoop on my soon to be son-in-law…and father of my grandchild…and he's quite the interesting Casanova."

"Mother!" Emily exclaimed.

Elizabeth tried to look contrite but failed. "I was using Casanova because I didn't think it proper to say Lothario in a place of worship."

Emily tried to hide her smile. "You just did."

"I'll blame it on jet lag when I go to confession on Friday. But I'm pretty sure the priest knows about David Rossi too."

"Mother!"

Elizabeth patted her daughter's arm soothingly. "Emily, once I explain to the priest that David has been made an honorable and honest man of I'm pretty sure I'll get off with one or two Hail Mary's." She winked knowingly at Emily.

Emily burst out laughing. This day was too perfect.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked as she picked up the bouquet and examined it.

"You. This. Everything. Everything was crazy and you walk in the room and suddenly everything settles down and I can think."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" Carefully she put the bouquet back in the box and set it on the nearest table.

"I never dreamed that I would be sitting in a bride's room with you discussing my soon to be husband's sordid past. And I would be laughing."

"Tears on a wedding day are just an old wives' tale. It doesn't bring bad or good luck; it just makes your mascara run. And I have an image to protect so I can't have my only daughter walking down the aisle looking like a raccoon." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Mother!" Emily blushed.

"I also want you to be happy. You deserve that much. I know that growing up as my child wasn't easy and I wasn't always there for you. I dragged you from place to place with each new assignment and never gave you a chance to settle in and make any real friends. Or even have a real childhood. I know you tried to rebel, and though I didn't understand it back then, I've come to an understanding." Gently she smoothed Emily's curls. "I wonder if that is why you decided to pursue a career with the FBI after receiving your Masters instead of going into politics or teaching."

"I wanted to make a difference in the world. Besides, I can put my education from school and my travels to use in the FBI. I know that I was angry at you for making me stay in Saudi Arabia, but it worked out; it's come in handy many times. I never thanked you for that."

"I always wished for you to follow in my footsteps; you would have made such a great ambassador or a cabinet secretary."

Emily laughed bitterly. "I hate politics."

"Honey, the FBI is just another branch of politics."

"True, but at least here I can shoot the bad guy. I don't think I could sit across the table and make small talk with a dictator without feeling the urge to leap over the table and slap handcuffs on him."

"I've had that emotion more than once."

"Mother, you?"

"Being an ambassador doesn't mean I check my common sense and sense of right and wrong at the front door of the dirt bag's palace." Elizabeth patted Emily's hand. "And here all this time you thought you got your attitude from your father."

"I can't picture you holding a Glock." Emily shook her head at the image.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I can't picture you being a wife and mother." Emily's face fell. Immediately Elizabeth pulled her into her arms and comforted her. "That came out wrong. What I should have said was that even though I can't picture you as a wife and mother, I know that you will do your best to prove me wrong and end up showing me a thing or two."

Emily relished in the feeling of her mother's arms around her. "You weren't that bad of a mother."

"I would like to think that I did the best I could." Elizabeth gently stroked her daughter's hair as she realized that this would be the last time she held her baby girl like this. Where had the time gone? Her eyes filled with tears. She tried to mask the sniffle, but failed. Emily pulled back and looked at her.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Emily had never seen the Ambassador cry, much less sniffle.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "It's a mother thing- something you will understand soon." She wiped a tear with fingertip. "I just realized that it seems like yesterday they were handing you to me in the hospital- after your abrupt arrival at Buckingham Palace."

"I've been known for my timing. Or lack thereof."

Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "Of course. But they handed this tiny little baby girl to me, and I just looked at you with your head full of dark hair and beautiful doe eyes and I thought you were my little miracle. Now you're here in a church getting ready to walk down the aisle with the most handsome eligible bachelor in the world and soon you're going to be a mother yourself and…" The tears slipped out faster. "It hit me that my little baby has grown up to be an intelligent, beautiful woman. And I missed it."

Emily felt her eyes tear up. Getting up from the chair, she blindly searched for a box of Kleenex. Pulling a handful out, she gave some to Elizabeth while dabbing at her eyes.

"Mother…" Emily didn't know where to begin or what to say. Once again, her mother managed to leave her speechless.

Standing up, Elizabeth took in her daughter. "Is it too late to tell you that I love you and I'm proud of you?"

"No," Emily choked out. "I love you too Mother."

Elizabeth opened the box on the table and took out the bouquet. Carefully she handed it to Emily who took it and held it close. Her heart nearly burst with pride as she watched the look of love on her daughter's face.

Emily looked up and saw her mother staring at her. "What?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's nothing."

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

"I was just thinking about how lovely you look right now and how I'll never forget this moment as long as I live. And how David Rossi is the luckiest man on earth." Elizabeth looked at her watch. "I think we need to let everyone in so we can get you ready."

Emily took her mother's hand and squeezed. "Thank for you coming."

"Thank you for giving me a second chance."

For the first time since she could remember, Emily didn't mind being Elizabeth Prentiss's daughter. And she had David Rossi to thank.

Elizabeth opened the door and called the attendants in so they could finish dressing Emily. Then she did something totally out of character: she stood back and watched.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last chapter folks! Dave gets cold feet and a visitor- and what a visitor! And what a roller coaster ride this whole thing has been. I will be honest, this chapter almost didn't make it out of the thought process- especially when this whole thing was supposed to start and end at "Daddy's Favourite Fool". Three times I've been more than half to ¾ of the way done, when I would go back and rewrite whole sections. But I think I've made it come together. Thanks to all who have reviewed and read the whole series. You are dears and I am truly grateful to you.**_

_**Oh, by the way, I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Song prompt: Miracles Happen by Myra**_

* * *

**Miracles Happen**

While the women were busy getting Emily together for her big day, on the other side of the church in the Groom's room, was a stark contrast.

Four men in different states of dress stood around in the small room, their conversations kept to a minimum. Not out of respect for their surroundings, but for the headaches they were all feeling from the previous night's Bachelor party thrown in Dave's honour.

Dave had tried to bow out- considering he had been there done that three previous times and each one ended on a bad note. He wasn't sure if tempting the marriage gods for the fourth time would be a wise thing.

Unfortunately he didn't get much say as Hotch and Morgan literally kidnapped him and forced him into the back of Hotch's car. Dave was ready to give in and laugh them off, until he saw who was behind the wheel: Reid. His hands were handcuffed behind his back, so he was unable to cross himself, but Dave figured the mental thought would count as he started reciting the Rosary.

Twenty minutes later, and ten years older, Dave was deposited in a chair fit for a king and the show began. Every guy from the BAU, married and single, seemed to be there as they celebrated the end of David Rossi's bachelorhood for good. That alone was a reason to throw the drinks back.

Semi-peaceful and uneventful- honestly, with a room full of FBI agents, how could it be anything else? - Dave watched as some of the guys hit on the waitresses and dancers. Not him. He had everything he ever wanted and needed and tomorrow he would make it forever. Sipping on his scotch, he spied Morgan on the dance floor with a pretty young woman doing…dear God! Was that move even legal in the state of Virginia? Oh to be young and single again. He chuckled to himself as Hotch sat down next to him.

"Well, how are you holding up?" Hotch asked.

"Pretty good all things considered." Dave nodded toward Reid who was surrounded by two women and looking uncomfortable. "I wonder how long it will take for him to scare them off."

Hotch nursed his Budweiser long neck. "Won't happen; Morgan and I paid them twice as much to hang around him."

"Trying to get him out of his shell?"

"It's going to have to happen sometime. A bachelor party is a great start."

Dave looked around the room and compared the scene to his first three bon voyage parties- he lovingly referred them as because it seemed he had no sooner sailed out of port only to turn back around and dock. Maybe he was feeling older, or maybe it was that he had finally found his home and heart in Emily and the baby, but his attitude was subdued.

Hotch finished off his beer and called for another. "And another scotch for Dave."

"Whoa! I'm okay with this one," Dave waved off the refill.

"Aw, come on Dave; it's not every day an FBI agent with your reputation gets hitched."

"Aaron, it's happened three previous times."

Hotch thought it over for a second. "True, but never to Emily Prentiss." He lifted his bottle in a toast.

"True," Dave agreed and raised his glass. And that was the last thing he consciously remembered before waking up in a hotel room across the street from the club.

Blinded by harsh sunlight, he looked at his watch and noticed it was already 10 am. Tripping over bodies on the floor, he somehow managed to locate Hotch- unconscious, but still breathing- but not for very long once Dave got over his hang-over.

How much _did_ he drink last night? Right then and there he decided that last night would be his last bachelor party ever!

Once he got the room to stop spinning and everyone was showered, it was a mad dash to the church and the changing into tuxedos. Reid came in with reports on how many women he counted going in to help Emily prepare.

"Twenty women! What are they doing in there?" he asked in astonishment.

"Trust me son," Dave assured. "You _don't_ want to know."

Reid did the mental math. "One woman, one dress…how many women does it take to dress one woman?"

"It will all be worth it," Hotch comforted.

"I'm eloping," Reid decided on the spot.

Morgan sighed. "I'd never get that lucky; my mother and sisters would be on my nuptials faster than a dog on a bone."

"Haley and her sister took care of everything," Hotch remembered wistfully. The room got quiet for a second before he continued. "The only time I remember getting involved is when they asked me to help choose the flowers for the altar. Honestly, what is the difference between a lily and a Day Lily? They looked the same to me. I was banished from anything else related to the wedding."

No one spoke. Hotch's mouth lifted in a half-smile. "To this day, I still don't know the difference between the damn flowers." He smiled widely while Dave and Morgan burst out laughing. Reid thought for a moment.

"Honestly, the difference between the two flowers is…"

Morgan jumped in quickly. "Kid, it was rhetorical." Reid nodded. "I'm telling you, unless we get you straightened out, you'll die of old age before you have a chance to elope." Tying his bow tie, he took a look at himself in the mirror. "Oh yeah! Mmmm! Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Turning around, he looked at his friends. "Excuse me guys, but I'm going to check and see if there's a bridesmaid that might need escorting down the aisle." He left the room.

Reid looked at Hotch and Dave in despair. Neither man had an answer.

Reid pulled on his tux jacket. "I'm going to find Morgan." He started out the door then ducked back inside. "Rossi. Hotch. Guess who just showed up?"

"I have no idea," Hotch replied as he tucked his dress shirt into his waist band. Whoever it was must be pretty good to get Reid excited.

"Ambassador Prentiss!"

Dave and Hotch exchanged a look. Uh oh!

"The Ambassador is here?" Hotch croaked. This could not end well.

"Just saw her walk into the room and everyone inside came out," Reid reported.

Hotch hurried and tied his tie. Shrugging on his jacket, he cast a look at Dave who was putting on his cuff links. "Stay here; I'll go check it out." He opened the door and let Reid out first.

"Aaron," Dave called out. Hotch turned around. Stepping over, he patted Dave's shoulder.

"Stay here and I will find out what's happening, okay?"

Dave nodded as Hotch left the room. Sitting down on a chair, he bowed his head in his hands and waited.

"Guys, we have to get into that room and find out what is going on," Hotch whispered.

"Why?" Morgan whispered back.

"I think Dave's getting cold feet."

"No way! He loves Emily."

"It's normal- considering this is his fourth time- and then when you throw in Emily's mother, it's no wonder he would be nervous," Reid observed.

"So what do we do?" Morgan asked.

"Find out why she is here," Hotch whispered conspiratorially.

"How do we get inside?" Reid asked.

"That's the million dollar question."

Morgan cast a look at the closed door of the dressing room. "Do you think he'd skip out?"

"I don't know. It's possible but not probable."

"You'd think he'd have run one of the first three times," Morgan quipped. "Now he finds the perfect woman and he wants to bolt? What exactly did he ingest last night? Did he mix liquors?"

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know, but if we have to handcuff him to the altar, he's not running."

Morgan straightened his jacket. "Guess it's time to go charm a few bridesmaids." He beamed a smile at Hotch and Reid.

Reid looked at Hotch. Putting his hand up, Hotch stopped the question before it was asked. His head hurt too much.

Little did they know that their conversation was being overheard.  
******

Dave sat alone in the groom's room as a hundred thoughts ran thru his head._ The Ambassador is here?_ Dave asked himself. He didn't want to delve into why Elizabeth Prentiss would have chosen today of all days to visit her daughter. It could not end well.

He knew that Elizabeth had her contacts and there was no doubt in his mind that she would have done her investigation into his past. Knowing what _he_ knew about _his_ own past, if his daughter even entertained thoughts of marrying a man like him, Dave would lock her in a tower.

Daughter! It dawned on him that it was possible that the baby could be a girl. A girl! A tiny replica of Emily. Oh God! Suddenly, Dave realized that everything was catching up. He had to get out of there- and fast!

He looked around for a piece of paper and a pen, but found nothing. He wanted to leave her a note, an explanation for why he chickened out. Frantically he opened drawers and found them empty. Did they really think that men had no use for writing utensils or was this _their_ way of making sure that a promise made was a promise kept?

Pulling out his phone, he figured he'd leave her a voice mail. Lowdown and disgusting, but he was, after all, David Rossi. As he started dialing, there was a knock on the door. Pausing, he called out: "Come in."

Slowly the door opened. "I never thought I'd live to see the day David Rossi would live up to his moniker of bastard."

Dave stopped dialing. Erin Strauss? Slowly he turned around and looked at the cool blonde FBI/BAU director. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass from making the biggest mistake of your life," Strauss remarked evenly as she closed the door and locked it behind her. "Though a part of me wouldn't mind seeing you sink."

"Why Erin, I didn't know you cared." Dave's eyes darkened. "Or have you waited until now to have your way with me? One last fling before I'm taken off the market for good?"

"Always the arrogant bastard. Maybe it's just as well you skip out on Emily; you saved her job and her pay, so what else would you owe her?"

"This is none of your business, Erin; I'd appreciate it if you left."

"As long as Emily Prentiss works at the BAU, she is my business. And there is still the matter of the contract you signed. If you do anything that causes my agent to leave, it will null and void the deal and you will be responsible for paying back the bureau the remainder of her salary."

"That wasn't in the contract," Dave contradicted.

Strauss gave him one of her sickeningly sweet smiles. "I put it in this morning."

"What?"

"I figured you'd pull a stunt like this."

"How noble of you. What's next, chaining me to the altar?"

"I am trying not to entertain that thought in my head, but I can say that your co-workers have plans of their own."

Dave eyed her warily. "As much as I would like to believe that you have mine and Emily's best interests at heart, please forgive me if I say thanks but no thanks."

"I-"

"Look Erin, it's no secret that there is animosity between us."

"I wouldn't call it animosity…exactly."

"Okay, hatred. It all means the same thing. You don't like me and that's okay."

"True, but I still respect you. Do you know why I don't like you?" Strauss asked quietly.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Because you used me and I let you. I had heard about your reputation at the FBI and when I saw you for the first time, I decided to make you mine. I figured you were between wives and I had as good a shot as any other woman. So I made you my mission. I thought once you took me to bed, you would always want me."

Strauss gave him a look that dared him to argue. Stepping forward, she grabbed the ends of Dave's tie and made them even. He pulled back, but she yanked him forward.

"Stop it; I'm just fixing your tie. If I wanted to choke you to death, I could do it sans the tie. Trust me." Strauss continued talking. "When I woke up the next morning and you were gone, it hurt. But what hurt the most was the way you acted like nothing ever happened. You looked right thru me. Right then and there I vowed that if I was ever in a position of authority, I would make your life hell. But you retired."

"So you took it out on Hotch."

Strauss looked at the finished tie, shook her head, and pulled it apart to start over. "He was your protégé; I hated him for being your friend."

"Is that the same reason you made me choose between Emily and JJ? Because you want to make me suffer for wronging you?"

"I did. And I was hoping you would cave in and let me have my way. Of course I should have known better; you invented the game. You would thwart me if you could. And you did…twice. Stay still," she ordered.

"You got me to keep Emily, and then you decided to marry her. Always trying to get the laugh on me."

"It's a game between us; it always has been."

"That it is," Strauss conceded reluctantly. "Neither one of us will ever be the victor."

"Perhaps. But that doesn't mean I will let you get the upper hand."

"Neither will I." Finished tying the bow, Strauss took another look at her work and stepped back. "That'll do."

Dave took a look in the mirror and smoothed back his hair. "Thanks Erin."

"Emily Prentiss is a very lucky lady. So, don't you even think about letting her go. Don't you even think about hurting her. There are a hundred women out there waiting for the chance to shoot you, but I'm the only one that can make it look like an accident."

"You wouldn't shoot me; you need me around to make your life hell."

Strauss crossed her arms over her chest. "As long I keep telling myself that, your life and job are secure. But the minute I wake up to reality…" Dave nodded in understanding. "I'll cut you some slack for the length of your honeymoon. My gift to Emily."

"Maybe you could ease up on Hotch a little."

"Call a truce?"

"Why not? He's no threat to your job and he is the best BAU chief. Losing him could hurt the bureau."

"I'll take it under advisement." There was a knock on the door and the handle jiggled.

"Dave?" Hotch called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dave called out. "I guess they're going to be busting the door down soon enough."

"Let them sweat it out for a minute. God know when they open the door, they'll probably die from heart attacks."

"I should've known you'd find a way to eliminate the BAU."

"I hadn't really considered it that way. But it would solidify my reputation at the bureau."

"That it would," Dave quipped.

"Now you go out there and marry that young lady before I shoot you and drag you down the aisle by the thing that started this whole mess." Picking up the tux jacket, she brushed it off and held it open. Looking at him dressed to the nines, it dawned on her why she had been attracted to him and why, in a small way, she always would be. _There should be a law against a man looking this good,_ she thought to herself, but she would never tell him.

She had made her bed, and he had made his. They both had moved on. Her to a husband and kids, him to a wonderful woman who was not only able to keep him in line, but ready to do everything it took to keep him there.

"Are you ready?" she asked, walking over to the door, she unlocked it. Immediately it swung open. If there was ever a moment for a camera, the shocked looks on the other side were it. Straightening her blouse, she leveled a cool gaze at the three men gaping at her. "Hello gentlemen; he's all yours. Now get him down to the altar before he changes his mind."

Then she left them speechless.

"Was that…?" Morgan asked as he looked at the director's parting figure. Dave nodded. "Do I want to know…?"

Dave shook his head. "No you don't."

Hotch looked at his watch. "It's getting close to that time. Morgan, Reid…you need to take your places. I'm going to walk with Dave."

As the two men walked thru the side aisles to the place by the altar, Hotch looked at his best friend. "What did Strauss want?"

"To deliver a wedding present of sorts. I guess in a way we buried the hatchet."

"Well, it must have been a clean bury because you're both still in one piece," Hotch observed.

"It was. She's going to lighten up on you Hotch. I hope you don't mind."

"I won't ask what brought that on. Thank you."

"Who won the bet?" Dave asked as they stepped in front of the altar and took their places.

"I did."

"I should have known," Dave replied.

"Known nothing; I was hoping you'd duck out so I could shoot you," Hotch smirked. Before Dave could reply, the music started.

As the procession started down the aisle, Dave felt himself get nervous. _Not now, _he ordered himself. _Not when everything is reach. Don't do it Dave; I'll shoot you myself!_

Swallowing hard, he tried to concentrate on something, anything. As Morgan and Reid passed by with a bridesmaid on their arm, he felt himself sweat. A nudge in the ribs brought him back to the moment.

"What was that for?" Dave asked Hotch.

"Look." He nodded his head to the entrance where Emily and her father waited. Dave felt the air being sucked out of the room. "Aren't you glad you stayed?"

"Thank you Hotch."

"For what?"

"Having faith in me."

"You're welcome."

Then just like that, Emily was down the aisle and her hand was incased in Dave's. Wordlessly, she handed him a white tulip and mouthed _I love you_.

Taking it, he tried to reply but couldn't. Instead, he lifted her veil, kissed her, and then married her for life.


End file.
